Tengo frío
by Taitta
Summary: Ni tan siquiera el mismísimo Sherlock Holmes puede aguantar los desvaríos de la fiebre. –Johnlock–


_Ayy que nervios que nervios que nervios! Mi primer Oneshot de Sherlock (y Johnlock)! Tengo un Drabble por ahí que está cargadito de Reichenfeels, pero eso y esto son cosas diferentes :3  
_

**Disclaimer:** nada de este fic me pertenece. Es de Arthur Conan Doyle y la BBC.

* * *

**Tengo frío**

Amanecía en la ciudad de Londres cuando John Watson regresaba a casa tras haber estado haciendo horas extras en el hospital St. Barts. Había un brote de gripe en la ciudad y bastantes doctores se habían contagiado del virus cuando debían tratar a los pacientes, por lo que no podían hacer sus turnos habituales y permanecían en casa haciendo reposo.

Él, tras haber sido soldado, tenía una salud que mucha gente podía envidiar y por suerte no había llegado a enfermarse. Tampoco quería confiarse y pensar que el virus no le atraparía, por lo que cuando había llegado algún paciente con los síntomas se encargaba de cubrirse bien la boca y la nariz antes de tratar nada. Ya lo dicen: mejor prevenir que curar.

Así que, con un sueño de mil demonios y algo de jaqueca, John llegó al 221B de Baker Street recibiendo como bienvenida el olor de las galletas recién orneadas de la señora Hudson. La casera se asomó al poco rato por la puerta de su piso y le saludó animadamente, ofreciéndole también algo de lo que acababa de preparar para el desayuno, pero John lo rechazó educadamente. Él lo único que quería era dormir un poco.

Subió a su piso y abrió y cerró la puerta con el mayor cuidado posible, intentando no despertar a su compañero que pensaba él que estaba durmiendo. Se equivocaba, sin embargo, porque cuando dirigió la vista hacia el sofá recostado a mano izquierda puedo ver la cabellera oscura de su compañero asomarse por encima del reposabrazos.

Se acercó con pasos pesados hasta que pudo ver si Sherlock dormía o no. Este no llevaba puesto su pijama, sino que vestía con la ropa con la que le vio la noche pasada y, por algún motivo, la tenía bastante sudada. Estaba encogido, girado hacia la cara externa del sofá, con una mano colgando sobre un vaso medio lleno de agua y un paquete de pastillas que reposaban en el suelo. Se fijó entonces en su rostro y se sorprendió al verle las mejillas teñidas de rojo y los labios secos y apergaminados.

John soltó un suspiro desesperado, deseando que a Sherlock no le pasara lo que creía que le pasaba.

—¿Sherlock?— lo llamó.

El detective se removió pesadamente desde su lugar pero no llegó a abrir los ojos, así que John se acercó a él y le puso una mano en la frente. Volvió a suspirar de nuevo, pero esta vez derrotadamente, cuando notó los treinta y nueve grados en los que tenía la fiebre a Sherlock.

—Sherlock— volvió a insistir, zarandeándole con cuidado—. Sherlock, despierta.

Vio como los ojos del detective se abrieron lentamente y le dejaron paso a una mirada perdida al principio pero que poco a poco fue consiguiendo enfocarle. Al reconocerle, Sherlock hizo por incorporarse pero John lo retuvo por los hombros para que permaneciera quieto.

—John, que alivio que estés aquí— le escuchó decir con voz ronca y palabras pesadas—. Sé que tú eres el doctor, pero si no me equivoco, creo que estos síntomas que tengo son de-

—Gripe— acabó John por él, y Sherlock hizo un sonido parecido a "ahám" en señal de afirmación—. ¿Te tomaste estas pastillas para bajar la fiebre?— le preguntó, tomando la caja ya vacía que había en el suelo.

—Sí, p-pero solo me la bajaron por un poco rato— explicó Sherlock, y entonces entendió el motivo del sudor en su ropa—. Dame algo John, por favor. Odio estar así. No puedo pensar.

—¿Quieres pensar hasta estando enfermo?— inquirió él con sarcasmo, pero no recibió respuesta alguna por parte de Sherlock. Muy mal debía de estar para no contestarle—. Está bien, venga, vamos a tu cama.

Y al ver la sonrisa algo adormilada pero divertida de Sherlock, se puso rojo como un tomate.

—¡Tú, tú te vas a tu cama, yo solo te acompaño!— exclamó avergonzado. La sonrisa perdida de Sherlock se ensanchó más—. Maldita sea, la próxima vez me pensaré las palabras antes de hablar…

Seguro que estando el detective al cien por cien de sus capacidades en ese momento le habría contestado algo, pero este sencillamente se limitó a tenderle un brazo al que poder tomar para ayudarle a incorporarse. Eso fue lo que hizo John y, una vez Sherlock estuvo en pie, pasó un brazo por su cintura para tomarle con fuerza e ir arrastrándolo prácticamente hasta su habitación. Una vez allí separó las mantas de la cama y lo hizo sentarse, pero Sherlock estaba tan débil que cayó hacia el lado de la almohada y se quedó de esa forma.

John permaneció mirándole con algo parecido a lástima durante unos segundos.

—¿No estarías más cómodo con el pijama?— dijo.

—Tengo demasiado frío como para despojarme de la ropa que visto— le contestó con gran esfuerzo. Parecía que hasta los labios le pesaban.

—Una vez estés entre mantas ya verás cómo se te pasa— le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de parecer gentil, pero Sherlock ni tan siquiera la vio—. Vamos, cámbiate mientras yo voy a por algo de mi botiquín.

Le dejó de esa forma, sabiendo que le costaría un poco desvestirse y vestirse por su cuenta, pero tampoco tenía ganas de tener que verse en una comprometedora situación siendo él el que realizara esa faena. Se dedicó a ir a su habitación y buscar en su botiquín algo que pudiera funcionar bien, siendo solo algo de ibuprofeno lo que podría ayudar a su compañero. Se dijo que tendría que comprar nuevos medicamentos también en la farmacia más cercana cuando pudiera, porque algunos se habían caducado y todo.

Cuando tenía lo que quería, recogió el vaso de agua del salón y volvió de nuevo a la habitación de Sherlock solo para encontrárselo con un par de botones abiertos de su camisa. Estaba tumbado en la misma posición en la que le había dejado y parecía dormido, porque respiraba lentamente y tenía cerrados los ojos.

—Jooooohn— le llamó sin embargo, como si se pensara que andaba muy lejos. De veras que la fiebre le atrofiaba esa mente tan brillante.

—¿Qué pasa?— dijo él, haciendo que el enfermo abriera los ojos con algo de sorpresa por no esperárselo allí.

—Tengo frío— le contestó sin más.

John suspiró, se talló los ojos con cansancio y se acercó a Sherlock para arrodillarse en el suelo y quedar a su altura en la cama. Lo acomodó bien entonces, boca arriba, sacó una pastilla del paquete y se la metió en la boca. Después cogió el vaso de agua, tomó a Sherlock por la nuca para ayudarle a incorporarse y le hizo beber. Tras la exhalación del detective al acabar de beber, supo que le agradecía ese gesto. Lo cierto era que parecía algo deshidratado.

—Ahora tápame— le pidió el detective con voz lastimera.

—Primero tendrás que ponerte el pijama, y no esperes que sea yo el que te ayude.

—¿Y eso? ¿Porqué no eres gay?

—No, claro que no lo soy— pero vio esa sonrisa divertida de nuevo y supo que solo le estaba tomando el pelo—. Veo que esto de estar enfermo te pone muy gracioso, eh.

—No sabes cuánto— dijo Sherlock con sorna, estremeciéndose así porque sí de pronto—. Cielos John, haz el favor de alcanzarme la manta de una buena vez…— fue a repetirle sus condiciones, pero le interrumpió antes de abrir la boca—. Si quieres que me ponga el pijama tendrás que ayudarme.

—Ya te he dicho que-

—John, por favor.

Otro suspiro resignado por parte de John, quien en ese momento sacó el pijama de debajo de la almohada.

—Está bien, ya lo hago yo— dijo por fin—. Pero que sepas que taparte no ayudará a bajar la temperatura.

—Pero lo que sea que me hayas dado sí lo hará. Además, ahora dentro de poco comenzaré a acalorarme.

Y otro punto para Sherlock.

John, ya harto, se limitó a hacer la faena lo más rápido posible. Comenzó por acabar de desabrochar la camisa, tensándose de inmediato nada más tocar el primer botón. No es que le incomodara hacerle eso a un hombre, al fin y al cabo era doctor, pero Sherlock Holmes lo hacía todo diferente. Sobre todo lo de no poner en duda su sexualidad. Porque habría mentido si hubiera dicho que ese hombre no le atraía aunque fuera solo un poco, por muy heterosexual que siempre se hubiera considerado.

Un botón, y otro, y otro más… la camisa de Sherlock quedó abierta y antes de que John tuviera tiempo a avergonzarse, se entretuvo quitándosela por completo -una tarea no muy sencilla teniendo en cuenta la mala disposición de Sherlock y el hecho de que estuviera tumbado boca arriba.

Tomó la parte superior del pijama y comenzó a abrir los botones también para colocársela al enfermo, pero unas manos le detuvieron. Con cada una sujetando sus muñecas, Sherlock le miraba en un esfuerzo inhumano por mantenerse despierto, intentando darle intensidad a las palabras que iba a pronunciar a pesar de su estado más que deplorable.

—Quítate tu jersey también.

Y John no pudo hacer otra cosa más que ponerse colorado y mirarle con los ojos como platos ante la demanda.

—¿Perdona?

—John, por favor.

—¡¿Por qué quieres que haga eso?!

—Porque necesito calor.

Su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró y Sherlock debió de notarlo en el pulso de sus muñecas.

—Te he dicho que cuando te pongas el pijama y te tapes te notarás más caliente— intentó sonar lo más tranquilo posible.

—Pero tardaré mucho hasta entonces.

Permanecieron mirándose durante unos instantes, Sherlock luchando por mantener abiertos los ojos y no romper el contacto visual y John deseando calmarse o, mejor aún, poder huir de la habitación.

—John, me estoy enfrían-

—¡Maldita sea…!— exclamó de pronto.

Ante la mirada sorprendida del detective, John se zafó del agarre y se retiró en menos de dos segundos su jersey. Después se quitó también su camisa, dejando su torso al aire, y cuando volvió su mirada a Sherlock este ya había vuelto a cerrar sus ojos para sencillamente esperar a que fuera él el que se pegara a su cuerpo.

Fue eso lo que hizo, tratando de ser lo más delicado posible en sus gestos, como si Sherlock fuera a romperse de un momento a otro solo por el hecho de tener fiebre y sentirse débil. Se acomodó sobre él despacio, con cuidado, apoyando los codos por encima de los hombros de Sherlock y hundiendo los antebrazos bajo la almohada. Pegó sus pechos en un principio y después hizo lo mismo con sus respectivos abdómenes, sintiendo como el detective se estremecía bajo su cuerpo y temblaba.

—Estás ardiendo, Sherlock— le dijo con un deje de preocupación en la voz, intentando dejarse de tonterías a un lado pero sintiéndose más avergonzado cuando este le abrazó con necesidad, demandando más calor—. No creo que esto sea lo mejor.

—Cállate de una vez y recuéstate tranquilo.

Eso se lo dijo por la extraña posición en la que se encontraba, con el culo en pompa para que sus caderas no se pegaran del todo y por lo tanto no hubiera roces… indecorosos.

Sherlock, al ver que tenía intención de permanecer en esa posición, llevó una mano hasta la zona baja de su espalda e hizo fuerza hacia sí, consiguiendo que John quedara del todo tendido sobre él. Sin embargo no retiró la mano, la dejó ahí, y comenzó a acariciar con delicadeza pero sin llegar más abajo. Para entonces la indignación de John ya era demasiada.

—¡Sherlock, la cosa está llegando demasiado lejos!— se quejó. Como respuesta fue más estrechado entre los brazos de su captor—. ¡SHERLOCK!

—Te he dicho que te calles…

—¡No, no me callo! ¡Joder, si estás desvariando por la fiebre!

Intentó zafarse del abrazo, pero Sherlock incluso estaba enredando sus piernas para que permaneciera allí. Comenzó a desesperarse, preguntándose si debía quedarse allí para darle calor o dejarle solo hasta que la fiebre remitiera y volviera a ser él. Ninguna de las dos opciones le gustaba.

¿Y si a la señora Hudson le daba por subir y les veía de esa forma? Ay dios…

—Sherlock, p-por favor, sencillamente… ¿no podrías dejar tranquilos tus brazos y piernas?

Sherlock se dedicó a ignorarle.

Él sabía de las preferencias sexuales de su compañero y podía llegar a entender que ante una situación como esa no pudiera contenerse (aunque fuera asexual la mayor parte del tiempo), pero… la cosa ya pasaba de castaño oscuro. Y lo peor era que las caricias que comenzaba a recibir no le resultaban del todo desagradables.

—John, no quiero que vuelvas a hacer horas extra— le dijo al oído con su voz ronca, haciéndole estremecer—. Siempre que no estás aquí te echo en falta.

—Sherlock, cállate… No sabes ni lo que dices…

—Como cuando te vas a las citas con esas mujeres y me dejas a mí solo— continuó Sherlock con sus desvaríos, rozando los labios contra su oído—. John, tú eres mi doctor, mi compañero, mi bloger… tú eres mío, ¿qué no lo ves? ¿Tan estúpido eres?

—Voy a golpearte si no te callas, y me importará bien poco que estés enfermo.

Entonces Sherlock frotó la mejilla contra la suya a la vez que acariciaba su espalda de arriba abajo y movía sinuosamente la cadera. Cuando John ya se sentía arder y había decidido retirarse de una buena vez, Sherlock dijo:

—Es mejor hacer el amor que no la guerra.

Y con una pequeña sonrisa pintada en su enfermo rostro, movió la cabeza de forma que sus labios quedaron frente a los de John y pudo, por lo menos, hacerlos rozar. Después, ante la incomodidad de la posición, soltó un quejido quedo y regresó la cabeza sobre la almohada, restando tranquilo por fin.

John se había quedado petrificado sobre su cuerpo.

* * *

_A la semana siguiente_

* * *

En aquel día lluvioso, Sherlock, ya recuperado de su gripe, había decidido tocar un rato el violín para tratar de aclarar la mente.

Había estado durmiendo junto a John todas aquellas noches, pidiendo un poco de calor cuando la fiebre era alta y exigiendo un baño de agua fría cuando esta bajaba (algo que el doctor, obviamente, le prohibía). Desde aquella mañana en la que le había obligado a tumbarse sobre él, cada vez que la fiebre subía, Sherlock era incapaz de contenerse y siempre acababa besando a John aun sabiendo que él no quería. Sin embargo la cosa cambió en la cuarta noche, cuando fue John el que apareció buscándole y él le ofreció gustoso un espacio en su cama.

Lo que Sherlock temía era que ese sentimiento fuera a aparecer también cuando estaba perfectamente, entorpeciéndole en el trabajo. Los sentimientos eran una gran ventaja que tenía el adversario a la hora de atacar, por eso Sherlock trataba de reprimir cualquier afecto "excesivo" hacia John.

O eso intentaba.

—¡Sherlock!

Detuvo la melodía del violín y agudizó el oído, escuchando como, efectivamente, John reclamaba por su presencia.

Se dirigió a la habitación del rubio para encontrárselo tumbado en su cama y cubierto con las mantas hasta arriba, dejando ver solo parte de la cabeza en la almohada y los somnolientos ojos azules asomándose por debajo de la colcha.

—¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó, acercándose al borde de la cama y sentándose.

—Tengo frío.

Sherlock reprimió una sonrisa y miró a la mesita de noche, viendo que el vaso de agua estaba ya vacío y eso indicaba que John se había tomado la pastilla. Sin más, separó las mantas de la cama haciendo que John se encogiera y seguidamente se metió él dentro, pegándose lo más posible al doctor y notando como este también buscaba de su calor.

—Odio estar enfermo— le escuchó quejarse con voz apagada, pasando un brazo por su cintura y aferrándose a él, temblando.

Y Sherlock, mandando al retrete la batalla mental que tenía en mente minutos atrás, acercó su rostro al de John hasta poder juntar sus frentes y decir:

—Entonces lo haremos lo más llevadero posible.

* * *

_Sherlock me ha quedado muy OOC en estas dos últimas lineas, pero no lo he podido evitar! He mencionado que adoro los finales fluffys? xD_  
_Bueno pues espero que os haya gustado este Oneshot, y en el caso de que así sea podéis estar tranquilos de que voy a andar publicando cositas en este fandom :3_  
_Un besito!_


End file.
